Crazy for this girl
by LegendaryHighFive
Summary: SongFic based on the song "Crazy for this girl" by Evan and Jaron. Great song and I suck at summaries! So come in and read it and let me know what you think!


**SongFic based on the song "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan and Jaron. I think the song fits perfectly with the couple :)**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_She rolls the window down. And she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by. And I don't know why, But she's changed my mind._

Since the day Gina left him and Alexis, he had turned into New York's bad boy writer, jumping from fake, blond bimbos at every corner, having one-night stands enough to give him reputation. He decided then that he wasn't going to take the chance of letting a woman into his and Alexis' life, just to leave. But as the brunette detective rolled the window down in her car, speaking to him as he sat in the passenger seat, being brought into the station for the first time to be questioned, he couldn't help but know that she will change all that. 3 years later, he can't help but think that he was right.

_Would you look at her? She looks at me, She's got me thinking about her constantly. But she don't know how I feel._

Castle turned the corner quickly, just witnessing something that made his heart drop. He had smiled when he finally saw the profile of his partner, but instantly halted in mid-stride as he saw a male hand reach out and rest itself on her hip. He cringed as he remembered how the air was knocked out of his lungs as he saw her reach up to kiss the other detective, smiling as she did.

She had no idea that he gets her coffee every morning to be able to feel the electricity run through his body as their fingers meet slightly as he passes her the cup. Or that every time she is close to being shot, he wishes that he could be in her place, fighting bad guys and risking his life instead of her.

Alexis had been right when she said that he had to love his characters, but he couldn't help to think that she was wrong at the same time. He didn't love Nikki. She meant nothing to him. Kate Beckett on the other hand, was a different story.

Beckett walks in with a smile and instantly a fake smile arises on his face, not reaching his eyes, as she speaks to him. She never noticed that he didn't look her in the eyes and she never noticed that part of him died and left when he saw her in the hallway with another man.

_She was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down. And what was I thinking when the world didn't end? Why didn't I know what I know now._

Stupid, Castle mumbled to himself as he hit his head softly on the wall of the elevator as the doors slowly closed. His thoughts went back to the freezer as they both held each other and what she whispered to him just before she fell into unconsciousness.

_"...I just want to let you know how much I l-"_

If it hadn't been so cold, Castle knew that tears would've been cascading down his cheeks in regret of not being able to hear or tell her how he feels.

Then, his thoughts changed to when the bomb had reached : 15 seconds. Beckett gave him a look that matched his of desperation and sorrow. His sorrow, mostly was that he would never have the chance to wake up next to her or to tell her how he really felt. Not accepting that, he squeezed her hand as his right one reached out and tightly grasped the wires, yanking all of them out, just as the timer flicked to : 00. No words could describe how he felt as he realized he had another chance and his heart skipped as Beckett practically jumped into his arms, gripping him for dear life.

Why couldn't he have known for sure what he was feeling when he nearly died all those times? Why couldn't he tell her?

Because I'm stupid, Castle mumbled dejectedly, as the elevator door dinged, reaching the bottom floor. He slowly exited as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered outside alone in the cold New York weather.

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you...I'm crazy for this girl._

From day one, Richard Castle had known that he was ready to spend the rest of his life with Kate Beckett. Only problem? She didn't seem happy with him and he wasn't going to make her settle for him just to make him happy. What did he do? He pretended to be happy and supported her relationships with Demming and Josh.

Too bad he was crazy for her. Too bad she won't ever know.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It was fun writing to the song, and if you guys have any other song suggestions, leave a review with the song and artist and I might do it if I like the song or think it's good for the couple!**

**Love, Hate, Suggestions, Ideas, and anything else is encouraged and welcomed!**

**Thanks!**

**-Lona**


End file.
